Hang the Moon: Part One of La Lune D'or Cycle
by punkirish
Summary: Part One of La Lune D'Or, the golden moon cycle. Celeste lives in constant fear, can she come to grips with her gift and accept it as well as herself? Remus has been an outcast all his life, what happens when he meets one just like himself. Later RemusOC
1. Chapter One

**First part of _La Lune D'or Cycle._**

**This first part is to the tune of If I Ever Leave This World Alive by Flogging Molly. Ah what a great band they are. All hail the King…(Dave that is. For all those that are FloggingMollyIlliterate… hehehheh that's a funny word. Yeah I know this first chapter is short sry, it just worked out that way, the rest are not this short i promise.**

_**punkirish **_

**

* * *

_If I Ever Leave This World Alive_**

_If I ever leave this world alive  
I'll thank for all the things you did in my life  
If I ever leave this world alive  
I'll come back down and sit beside your  
feet tonight  
Wherever I am you'll always be  
More than just a memory  
If I ever leave this world alive_

_If I ever leave this world alive  
I'll take on all the sadness  
That I left behind  
If I ever leave this world alive  
The madness that you feel will soon subside  
So in a word don't shed a tear  
I'll be here when it all gets weird  
If I ever leave this world alive_

_So when in doubt just call my name  
Just before you go insane  
If I ever leave this world  
Hey I may never leave this world  
But if I ever leave this world alive_

_She says I'm okay; I'm alright,  
Though you have gone from my life  
You said that it would,  
Now everything should be all right_

_She says I'm okay; I'm alright,  
Though you have gone from my life  
You said that it would,  
Now everything should be all right  
Yeah should be alright_

_**- If I Ever Leave This World Alive, Flogging Molly**_

Hang the Moon: Chapter One

The wind raged through the trees bending them as easily as toothpicks. To and fro they stretched, flung around by invisible hands made of transparent air. Celeste huddled in her blanket, her face plastered to the car window watching the display outside. Her mum pushed the last of their things in the back of the car, and scrambled against the wind to get inside the sedan's cozy, comfortable depths.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

Celeste just nodded, it wasn't like she cared much about leaving; she hated Battery anyway.

"Your father is a good man and he means well Celeste, now don't you forget that." Her mum's voice resounded in her ears.


	2. Chapter Two

_heres chapter two, hope you enjoy! punkirish_  


Hang the Moon: Chapter Two

**A Few Years Later**

Watching herself in the mirror Celeste frowned at the red and purple bruises forming under her right eye, her hand searching for the makeup bag for the foundation she kept there, great for covering up bruises such as this.

* * *

He had been reinstated, had really no choice, what with the recent attacks, it was hard enough finding people qualified for the job. 

Remus Lupin stood in the same rooms that he had occupied two years before, a bit amazed that he was ever seeing them again.

"To your liking, I hope." The voice danced through the silence, and Remus turned to see Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

"Yes, thank you, Sir."

"I am glad you are back, Remus, it's been a long time coming I know, but the children need you now."

"I gathered that Albus." Remus found himself fidgeting again, as if he was under some kind of test situation.

"Well, I'll leave you then." And with that the Headmaster left Remus to his thoughts and the silence that ghosted between the stone walls.

* * *

The letter came late in August and Celeste was surprised that it came to her and not to her father; she had long ago given up the hope of letters. What made it even more curious was that it was parchment and square and addressed in dark ink, unlike the type rectangular letters that usually came.

Celeste peeled it open, and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Miss Celeste M. Griffith, _

Celeste stopped reading and tightened her grip of the paper, no one _ever _wrote her, but she started reading again curious of who would write her in the first place.

_I apologize for the lateness, on which you receive this letter; we did not realize that you had not been accepted to either Beaubaxtons or Durmastrang. But now that that is cleared up, we would like to accept you into our school. Following this there is a list of supplies for next year's curriculum. I do hope you take us up on our offer. _

_If you do wish to attend please arrive at King's Cross Station at 9:00 August 31st, and you will be escorted to school, to be sorted. _

_M. McGonallgal_

_Assistant Head Mistress and Gryffindor Head of House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Celeste blinked, her mum had talked about Hogwarts years before the sickness took her, but Celeste never imagined she'd ever be accepted. She remembered something her mum had said about being eleven and getting a letter. But she had never got a letter, from any, Beaubaxtons, Durmastrang or Hogwarts. She scanned the next two, reading down the lists of books and supplies she would need.

The slamming of the front door, shattered her euphoric like trance she was in, and Celeste scrambled to hide the letter.

"Celeste!" Her name echoed through out the halls, as her father ascended the stairs.

"Celeste! Come 'ere you little brat." He again shouted, and Celeste cringed but remained still.

"There you are, you silly girl."

Her father's figure came into view, his shadow pouring over her smaller form, and he smiled casually at her. Celeste steeled herself, and waited for what would eventually come.

* * *

"Shit! Bollocks!" 

Celeste hissed as she pressed the alcohol drenched towel to her face. A nasty gash above her eye had yet to heal though it had been almost a whole day since her father and she had crossed paths.

Carefully she pulled the towel away.

_That will have to do. _Celeste took a plaster from the first-aid box, and stuck it above her eye careful to not get it on her eyebrow.

After attending to her cut, Celeste pulled out the letter again still figuring if she should go, and if she did how to conceal her absence from her father.

* * *

Celeste drifted slowly in and out of dream-world hoping to see a glimpse of her mother from beyond, but every time she tried to reach her, a black mist enveloped and suffocated her. And this time just like the last, flashes of blood red echo in the back and she dreams of things most people would never understand. Tonight, there are corpses of children, ripped and torn into shreds, only their tiny fingers intact, clutched in a type of rigor mortis. A beautiful, unscathed white dove glides down on a sidewalk where transparent nails claw her chest cavity open; heart, lungs, stomach, and entrails all visible though no blood flows out. Something that resembles a hacked up torso, bound with crimson and black fabric stands upright. A brain probably human, open and exposed explodes, and a accident on train tracks comes into view. A power drill and a hacksaw sever an already bloody stomach of canine. An overwhelming stench of the deterioration of flesh and decay fill Celeste's dream-senses. The body of a jumper, splattered on the sidewalk covets the last remnants of the dream, and the last fleeting vision she has is of a man, naked, clutching his stomach, and hacking up great gouts of tainted blood. 

Celeste is pulled from her dream, by the large, bulbous hand that wrenches her out of bed. Even before she can regain consciousness, she is knocked back out of it again, and all she can see is blood.

* * *

Remus can't remember if ever he slept soundly, maybe he did before he was bitten but since then, sleep had been one crusade after another with himself. Night after night, when sleep overtook him, phantasms of victims of every shape and kind haunted him. This nightmare begins again, yet this time screams wail against his mind and blood drips through the darkness, and when he awakes he has clawed his hands crimson in his struggle.

* * *

**_yeah aren't i horrible to my characters, and others. yeah don't worry happiness is on its way i think. punkirish _**


	3. Chapter Three

you all can hang me upside down off a bridge for taking so so long to update...for that I am tragically sorry. I was without a computer for two whole months, or something like that. this next chapter is crap, basically, is not finished and will be revised soon. but I wanted to get something up, so you didn't think I'd forgotten. I promise to be quicker next time...or this time or whatever. I am typing up the rest of chapter three, and most of four ASAP. thank you for your patience and enjoy.

oh and please check out Broken, my songficy that goes with the fic.

_punkirish _

Hang the Moon: Chapter Three

A week later Celeste M. Griffith strode into King's Cross, every belonging she ever cared for in a bag, slung over her shoulder. She still had no idea where she would get her supplies or her books; she'd just have to wing it. So she waited, waited for the person who had sent the letter, one M. McGonagall.

People rushed this way and that in hurry to get to their destination. Some, though, had tears streaming down their faces elated with such joy on seeing loved ones again after separation. Celeste wished she might one day have people or just a person she could feel that way about, care that much for, and who also cared _that much_ in return. But she doubted it. Wishes were horses and she was merely a beggar out of luck.

"Miss Griffith?" A warm voice tugged from behind.

Spinning to greet the voice, she embraced the most unusual sight, well at least for King's Cross. An elderly woman wore sweeping green robes, ones like she remembered her mother owned once. A pair of spec's balanced on her nose, bore windows to two sparkling, warm eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, Miss Griffith, from Hogwarts."

"Oh, sorry, pleasure to meet you Professor."

"You as well, have you got all your things there?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, follow me."

Celeste followed Professor McGonagall to a place directly between platforms 9 and 10 in the station. In a swift movement the Professor strode towards the brick arch strut, as soon as she would have come in contact with the hard brick, she vanished. Celeste felt the pulsing of magic at her fingertips and followed the Professor. When she came out on the other side, a majestic train sparkled in front of her, the words Hogwart's Express immaculately painted in gold on the side. Celeste boarded the train with Professor McGonagall, and they were seated comfortably in one of the compartments.

"Miss Griffith?"

"Yes." Celeste glanced at the elderly woman swiftly before going back to prying her nails apart from her skin.

"This is all you have?" She gestured with a long graceful finger towards the bag that rested next to her.

"Yes."

"What about your books and supplies?"

Celeste worried her lips together before answering.

"I…didn't have time." Well, that was half of it, the other she would rather not disclose, the part about her lack of finances.

The slender witch smiled, and spread out her paper.

"Don't worry dear; we'll get it cleared up."

The castle had Celeste basking in rare awe and happiness. Striding across the foundation, she had the great urge to laugh, something she had not done in a very long time. She was in a castle, a great big castle. Like one out of the fairy stories her mother would read to her when she was little. She smiled and followed Mrs. McGonagall through the doors and until a great hall.

"This way Ms. Griffith, start of term hasn't begun yet but I wanted to you be sorted and comfortable before the rest get here."

She was led into an office, wherein Mrs. McGonagall pulled a dusty, olive skinned hat from a shelf.

"Now, I am going to put this on your head, and it will tell you what house you'll be in, during your stay at Hogwarts."

The hat fit snugly on her head. At the first sound of its voice Celeste jumped in surprise, but Mrs. McGonagall assured her that it was a talking hat.

"We can give you wings that will let you soar, but only will you find that treasure in GRYFFINDOR." The hat announced the last very loudly.

The witch smiled at Celeste before she spoke, "Good, good, that's my own house. I'll show you up."

The room was dark and Celeste liked it that way, she supposed when term started the other girls wouldn't, but for right now she was alone in the dark and that made her feel supremely comfortable. Mrs. McGonagall had led her up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and into the Girl's Dormitory, showing her the room she'd share with four other girls. She had also given her a schedule, and some elementary, introductory magic books. She also told her that she or another member of staff would come tomorrow after breakfast and take her to Diagon Alley to get a wand. McGonagall had also said she would have to take classes after hours with some of the staff and play catch up for the five years she had missed. In the dim Celeste scanned her course list again.

Potions with Professor Snape

Herbology with Professor Sprout

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall

Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

History of Magic with Professor Binns

Charms with Professor Flitwick

Maybe this would work, she dearly hoped it would.

Remus sauntered into the staff meeting, a new book he'd been reading cradle in his hand. He generally despised staff meetings, and did whatever he could to be free of them, but this was the start of term staff meeting and Albus had specifically asked if he would come. But that didn't mean he had to be prompt, but he was anyway. He took a seat next to Madame Pomfrey, and was about to delve into the next chapter of The Tombs of Atuan but Severus was giving him the death look again and McGonagall cleared her throat to speak.

"I shall begin with our new sixth year student Celeste Griffith…"

Remus closed his book and listened, the name caught his attention as it seemed very familiar.

"She is new to witchcraft and wizardry. We just found she was lost in the files when her letter should have been sent, we could not locate her. As we have now, she's been enrolled as a six year though extra lessons probably will be needed. I hope that you all will be flexible."

Nope, Remus couldn't remember why Griffith sounded so familiar. Remus gradually tuned out the rest of the meeting.

Celeste ripped herself out of the nightmare she was having. The sheets and the heavy comforter stuck with sickly sweat to her exposed skin. The darkness circled her, the moon waxed painting her pale skin bright white. The vision carried to her mind eye's made her flinch. A young man with shocking red hair was keeled over a chair, blood flowing freely from scars in her freckled, tanned back and his tears flowed blood red down chaffed cheeks. And she could do nothing to help him. Slowly Celeste got out of bed, sweat freezing instantly as the cold met her simmering skin. Celeste grabbed her robe and padded out. It looked like a nice night for a walk.

Remus couldn't sleep, or more he didn't want to. So he either drugged himself with vats of caffeinated drinks or took walks down the long dark hallways. Tonight was not an exception and because he was no restless he took to walking the down to the kitchens.

A young woman sat at one of the benches, her head I her hands, tea cup at her side. She must be the new student, Remus mused, as the rest will be here tomorrow. The moon cascaded off her dark hair that screened her face. He didn't want to disturb her so he left to find a better place to sulk.

_The rest of the students are coming today_, Celeste reminded herself as she bent over to scoop up the dirty clothes from the floor, and then threw them towards her hamper.

Her books had arrived first thing in the morning, a pile of leather bound texts stacked one after another out side the dorm door on the steps, with a meticulously written note.

_Please take a look at the following. Due to your inexperience, extra classes will be scheduled for you. Please come to Classroom 312 for further instruction at 9 am tomorrow. _

The books, unopened, now on her dresser had confused her; well the new wand sitting next to them was even more of a shock. What had Mr. Ollivander said, when Ms. McGonagall took her to get it, the willow wand with dragon heartstring and unicorn hair at it its core, _"One of the only in existence. Very powerful."_ He had nodded knowingly then.

Cautiously Celeste picked up the first book, _Introduction to Magic by Belinda Hardgreves_; it was thick and looked secondhand by the tattered, dog-eared pages. She took it in her hands, her fingers running over the chipping, gold lettered on the battered leather spine.

It all felt so unreal, she was a witch, like her mother had been, and she was going to Hogwarts, the premier school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father was no where near, but it still felt odd, it was such a change.

Taking the book, Celeste left to wander the hall for a good place, to peruse the alien material.

Again the restlessness filtered into his limbs, and he such the urge to rip something apart that he had bruise his palms from squeezing fists so hard. He then subjected himself to find a quiet place to sit, maybe he would try to mediate, clear his mind maybe that would cure the rumbling through his blood.

Remus climbed the last stairwell up to the Forgotten Tower, or that's what he liked to call it, they named it that because of its state when he was a kid. The entire place had been abandoned, and its lack of use provided great hiding places. Remus had one particular favorite. It was in a slight alcove, far from prying eyes and had a lovely view of the grounds. Except when he got there someone had beaten him to it.

"Uh, sorry…"

"No...god…sorry…ummm…I…ah…", the young girl, woman really from the kitchens he'd seen that one lonely night, looked up from the fringe of her hair and smiled shyly, "I…ah…it's Celeste, am I in your spot?"

She was frantically gathering things, before Remus could stop her.

"Professor Lupin, and please don't leave on account of me I'll just find somewhere to sit."

She looked up and her blue eyes meet with his golden brown, and for a moment the world halted. It had been a long time sine anyone had looked him straight in the eye, and it frightened him a little, the blue eyed boring, as if she would find out about his affliction just by looking. She flinched away, a silent earthquake rippling through her.

"There's room enough for two."

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
